Question: Simplify the following expression: ${8a-2-5a}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {8a - 5a} - 2$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {3a} - 2$ The simplified expression is $3a - 2$